


kaito eats some cake and also shuuichi's there

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, this could be platonic this could be saimota pick your poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: title says it all. no spoilers





	kaito eats some cake and also shuuichi's there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corgasbord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/gifts).



There was a large chocolate cake sitting on the kitchen table.

Kaito approached it slowly, wondering if there was a catch. He inspected the cake closely, using the deductive powers he had procured from the exactly three books he had read in his lifetime, and listening to Shuuichi talk.

From what he could tell, the cake was not boobytrapped. No springboards, no gloves prepared to smack him, or anvils that would drop on his head if he touched it. But even so, that didn't mean that the cake wasn't poisoned.

Hm.

He took a small lick of the icing. It tasted fine, and he considered just eating the rest of it, but then he remembered. Some poisons were tasteless. He scrutinized the cake yet again.

On the table beside the cake was a plate, a knife, and a fork. Kaito took the knife, and after testing that it was indeed sharp (and applying a band-aid to his finger) drove the knife into the cake.

There was not a bomb inside. Good.

Curious, and more than a little impatient, Kaito cut himself a medium size slice of cake, and put it on the plate. Then, he ate it. The cake was absolutely delicious, no doubt. Creamy and soft, it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted.

Perhaps, he had been blessed? But by whom?

He turned around, only to blink in surprise. Standing in his doorway, sheepish as ever, was Shuuichi.

"Do you like your cake?"

Kaito looked at the slice in his hands, then said, "Absolutely! Did... Did you make this?"

Shuuichi nodded, tugging his hat over his eyes, "Thanks for everything that you do for me. I... I really appreciate you."

Kaito grinned, then set the plate down and pulled his best friend into a hug. Shuuichi squirmed a little bit, but then settled into it when it became clear that Kaito was not letting go.


End file.
